


High School Reunion

by Kleine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке на кинк-фест: "Университет, общая комната, одна команда. Тренировка и якобы случайные прикосновения" бла-бла-бла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Reunion

Сколько он себя помнит, Касамацу Юкио никогда не считал себя неудачником. Разумеется, в его более чем заурядной жизни присутствовало немало разочарований, равно как и нелепых случайностей, вроде уродливого шрама поперек груди, оставшегося после падения с горнолыжного подъемника, но уж никак не систематические фронты невезения, когда любая ступенька грозит раскроенным черепом, а телефонный звонок – остановкой сердца. Нет, неудачником он не был точно.

Проблемы начинаются в день переезда в Осаку, когда поезд метро, резко дернувшись, останавливается, и пассажиры превращаются в уютную спрессованную массу. Несмотря на открытые окна в вагоне слишком душно, по спине струится пот, на некогда белоснежной рубашке красуется сплошное бурое пятно разлившейся колы, а ручка чемодана оттягивает занемевшие пальцы до тянущей боли в запястье.

\- Снова самоубийца, - вздыхает сидящая поблизости дама преклонных лет и с хрустом откусывает огромный кусок от глянцевого огурца. Движение возобновляется лишь через минут через сорок, таксист делает вид, что Кансайский диалект с некоторых пор стал литературной нормой, разъезжая по всему городу больше часа, и Касамацу отхватывает нагоняй от куратора группы за опоздание. Не переставая кланяться и бормотать извинения, он пятится вглубь коридора, когда под ноги подворачивается теннисный мяч. Вот почему присутствие в его новой комнате Имаёши Шоичи, облаченного в короткие шорты и знаменитые очки, снискавшие зловещую славу в баскетбольных кругах старшей школы, кажется печальной закономерностью.

\- Ну, здравствуй, - говорит тот, улыбаясь так, что глаз не видно вовсе.

\- Иди к черту, - вздыхает Касамацу.

 

Первое время он недоумевает, когда Имаёши умудрился обзавестись целой гильдией приятелей-подхалимов, ежедневно рвущихся нанести визит.

\- Это еще кто? – с наглой ухмылкой уточняет один из них при виде обернутого в полотенце Касамацу, который еще не выработал привычку брать с собой в ванную чистые вещи.

\- А это мой… сожитель, - глазом не моргнув, выдает Имаёши. От неловкости пылают уши, что нисколько не мешает адресовать остряку солидную затрещину.

\- Что за фигню ты несешь?! – возмущается Касамацу, когда за поспешно выпровоженным, слегка перепуганным визитером захлопывается дверь.

\- Еще раз меня тронешь – пожалеешь, - выражение лица Имаёши не предвещает ничего хорошего.

\- Пошел ты, - ворчит Касамацу, в глубине души проклиная день, когда идея учебы в Осаке показалась его родителям донельзя удачной.

\- Смотри полотенце-то не потеряй.

\- Я тебя не заставлял пялиться!

\- Было бы, на что.

\- И перенеси свои аудиенции на другое время!

Имаёши хмыкает.

\- Надо же, какие ты выучил слова.

\- Нет, ты сейчас нарвешься! – проклятое полотенце не находит лучшего момента, чтобы развязаться.

 

Будучи сознательным до мозга костей, Касамацу спокойно относится к результатам отборочных матчей, благодаря которым вынужден терпеть пренеприятнейшее общество Имаёши не только в комнате общежития и на совместных парах, но и в одной команде второго состава. Он как раз закрепляет узел на левом кроссовке, когда на уровне носа зависает узкая длиннопалая ладонь.

\- Имаёши Шоичи, - насмешливо тянет голос, от которого Касамацу передергивает. – Обещаю о тебе позаботиться.

\- Не стоит беспокоиться, - сквозь зубы цедит Касамацу.

\- Но как же, - всплескивает руками Имаёши в жесте притворной растерянности, - капитан обязан присматривать за командой. Особенно за скрытыми талантами. Заходи как-нибудь, Касамацу-кун, обсудим стратегию, - подмигивает этот несносный проныра и уходит раньше, чем ответная колкость сворачивается на языке горьковатой оскоминой.

Обрывок шнурка насмешливо болтается в судорожно сжатом кулаке.

 

\- Ужасно выглядишь! – наигранно сокрушается Имаёши, когда промокший до нитки, заляпанный грязью Касамацу вламывается в комнату, с отвращением спинывает чавкающие кроссовки и пытается содрать прилипшую футболку вместе с верхним кожным покровом. – Заварить тебе чай?

\- Нет уж, спасибо, - бубнит Касамацу собственной подмышке, окончательно запутавшись в изрядно потяжелевшей холодной одежде. – Боюсь, не переживу твоей доброты, - и к своему изумлению слышит легкий, раскатистый смех.

Выбравшись из душа, он первым делом натыкается на уставленный посудой с едой низкий столик, и поднимает брови в немом вопросе.

\- Я еще не ужинал, - поясняет Имаёши, - не люблю есть один. – Как будто не было спорных матчей, обещаний реванша, лет соперничества и взаимной неприязни. Как будто ему все мало. – Ну давай, - подначивает он, подталкивая Касамацу острым локтем.

\- Ладно-ладно, только не ной, а то хуже Кисе.

Имаёши щурится, прячась за кривой усмешкой и стеклами очков.

\- Я польщен.

\- И с меня половина стоимости, - поспешно добавляет Касамацу – еще не хватало остаться в долгу у четырехглазого интригана – и выворачивает карманы джинсов, из которых дождем сыпятся мелкие купюры.

\- В стриптиз-клубе подрабатываешь? Кто бы мог по…

\- Заткнись!

 

“Если мужчина в постели назвал вас другим именем, скажите, что он не угадал, и в финал выходит другой участник”, – несколько секунд Касамацу таращится на текст смс, после чего решительно зажимает кнопку вызова.

\- Да? – отзывается до зубовного скрежета надоевший голос. – Уже соскучился, Касамацу-кун?

\- Совсем мозгами тронулся?! – разоряется не на шутку разозленный Касамацу, намеревавшийся выспаться хоть в воскресенье.

\- Ну-ну, береги нервы.

\- Чего ты хочешь, придурок? – он устало прикрывает глаза, понимая, что больше не уснет.

\- Я просто хочу узнать тебя получше, - честным голосом выдает Имаёши, - чем же еще тебя зацепить, чтобы ты ответил, - нечто сродни дурному предчувствию зарождается в усталом сознании, но проходит еще секунда, ощущение рассеивается, оставляя после себя привкус нечищеных зубов и настырную тяжесть в затылке. 

\- Умри, - просит Касамацу и слышит ставший привычным смешок.

 

\- …Ты вполне мог заблокировать Такано и мы бы не потеряли очко, - настойчиво твердит Касамацу незадачливому сокурснику, большую часть времени проводящему на скамейке запасных. – Это и твоя ответственность, и я не намерен… - когда холодная ладонь опускается на разгоряченную кожу наполовину прикрытого майкой плеча, он невольно вздрагивает, сбивается с мысли.

\- Касамацу-кун, я ценю твой опыт, но пока я – капитан, - с улыбкой маньяка, заманивающего ребенка конфеткой, произносит Имаёши.

\- Лицо попроще сделай, - едва слышно огрызается Касамацу и поводит плечом, сбрасывая чужую руку.

\- Ты не замерз? – как ни в чем не бывало осведомляется Имаёши. - Сегодня прохладно, - будто они собрались здесь обсуждать погоду. – Возьми мою куртку, - внутри ветровка ожидаемо теплая. Касамацу мысленно фыркает. Он не собирается переступать через заботливо привитую неприязнь.

\- Спасибо, нет. Пойду пробегусь, - внимательный взгляд сквозь заслон очков буквально прожигает спину.

 

Пожалуй, нет ничего странного в том, чтобы ассоциировать Имаёши с кицунэ, однако сны об этом далеко не столь забавны, как может показаться: Касамацу просыпается, задыхаясь от ужаса, все еще ощущая эфемерную боль от укуса в шею. Острые зубы, хищный оскал, непрозрачный блеск квадратиков очков – не самое приятное воспоминание для утра понедельника.

\- Давай, колись, что тебе снилось, - тормошит его Имаёши, подсаживаясь вплотную и забрасывая руку на плечо.

\- Не лезь в мое личное пространство, - Касамацу сердито отпихивает костлявое тело и на всякий случай перемещается в узкое кресло.

Имаёши хватает кружку, на краю которой еще не высох след прикосновения губ Касамацу, и огромным глотком ополовинивает отмеренную дозу кофеина.

\- Фу, чувак! – Касамацу брезгливо морщится. - Во-первых, какого именно мой кофе? Во-вторых, это не твоя чашка!

\- Хм? Непрямой поцелуй? – двигает бровями Имаёши и утыкается в конспекты по анатомии.

\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - объявляет Касамацу, без должной, впрочем, степени отвращения.

\- Рано-рано, - вздыхает Имаёши, - на таких сроках может вызвать осложнения.

\- Что за бред ты несешь? – шипит Касамацу, умудрившийся разлить на себя остатки кофе. Идиотизм шутки до него доходит лишь в лифте учебного корпуса.

 

\- Ты достал! – уже не сдерживаясь, кричит Касамацу, и эхо швыряет его голос о влажные от конденсата стены душевой – раздевалки пусты, все давно разошлись. – Может у вас в Тоуо это в порядке вещей, но меня бесит, когда меня лапают!

Имаёши снимает очки и принимается тщательно протирать их краем полотенца, которое свисает с плеча и закрывает правую половину тела – Касамацу отлично видны вечно приподнятые пальцы босых ног, волосатая голень, как разделяются, напрягаясь, мышцы над коленом. И ненапряженный, обрезанный член Имаёши ему тоже отлично виден.

\- Что, не возбуждает? – насмешливо осведомляется тот. Без очков его лицо не кажется беззащитным: оно становится злее, ухмылка – ехиднее, черты словно заостряются, лоб облеплен сильно отросшими мокрыми прядями волос. – Хотя куда тебе, ты же и во сне не кончаешь.

Краска бросается в лицо Касамацу – это правда, он всегда просыпается со стояком, потому что даже во сне не может довести дело до секса, какими бы теоретическими и обширными ни были его познания. Он пытается выровнять дыхание, вспомнив, с кем имеет дело. Ведь это всего лишь Имаёши, в конце-то концов. Человек, который получает удовольствие, когда может водить пальцем по краям глубокого пореза, нарочно делая больно, словно желает вывозиться в чужой крови с головы до ног. Он недостоин видеть смущение Касамацу, недостоин даже называться его врагом.

\- Ты просто больной, - голос звенит от едва сдерживаемого гнева. – Дрочишь на чужие секреты? Посмотрим, сколько счастья они тебе принесут.

 

\- Обиделся? – спрашивает Имаёши через несколько дней. Обиды нет – лишь вязкая гадливость. – Извини.

От удивления Касамацу с размаху опускается на жесткий табурет у двери.

\- Да ладно? – недоверчиво переспрашивает он. – Когда ждать конца света? Твои извинения дорогого стоят.

\- Я никогда не обижаюсь, - пожимает плечами Имаёши. – Сыграем в игру? Количество подъебов не ограничено, но кто обидится первым – проиграл. – И, скосив взгляд на нахмуренные брови Касамацу, подначивает: 

\- Что, слабо?

 

Воображение Касамацу – замечательная штука. Он запросто дает отпор пошловатым шуточкам Имаёши, заставляет публично просить прощения у всех пострадавших от его острого языка, после чего тот с позором слагает с себя полномочия капитана и скрывается в сероватой дымке неизвестности, вероятно, переезжая в Антарктику и пресмыкаясь перед царящими там пингвинами – по правде сказать, Касамацу не до конца уверен в собственных познаниях об ареале обитания пингвинов, но кого это когда-либо останавливало?

Сообщения от Имаёши, уехавшего навестить родителей по случаю Золотой недели, приходят одно за другим в четвертом часу утра – не то, чтобы Касамацу спал, но сам факт неслыханной дерзости требует принятия радикальных мер.

“Я бы взял у тебя в рот  
\----  
Я бы сделал так, чтобы тебе понравилось”

Третье догоняет предыдущие минут через пять:

“Ой, прости, ошибся номером =_=”

“Серьезно?!” – едва не обламывая ногти, набирает Касамацу. – “Кретин”.

“Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Юкио-кун Т_Т”, – приходит ответ.

“НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ ТАК”

“Ок”

На этом месте ярость уступает место слабым угрызениям совести – все же, с детьми-олигофренами тоже следует обращаться бережно. Однако последний залп рассеивает бредовые идеи псевдогуманизма:

“:-*”

 

Победа в региональном чемпионате ознаменовывается грандиозной попойкой, вследствие которой в какой-то момент Касамацу обнаруживает себя зажатым между чужой постелью, стеной и Имаёши. Последний водит острым носом по лицу Касамацу, настаивая, что тот пользуется пудрой и сладко пахнет. Когда терпение подходит к критической (несмотря на природу выпитых бодрящих напитков) точке, Имаёши просто целует его, грубовато, настойчиво и очень, очень приятно. Это не идет ни в какое сравнение ни с единственным предшествующим поцелуем с молчаливой, застенчивой девочкой из средней школы, ни с практикой на помидорах.

В темноте, рядом с полубессознательными телами нескольких отколовшихся от коллектива в самом начале процедуры возлияния, движения становятся плавнее, дыхание срывается, и Касамацу нарочно дергает волосы на затылке Имаёши, желая причинить боль, после чего тянется вытереть слюну с чужих обветренных губ, дабы не усугублять ситуацию.

\- Если бы мы были одни здесь, - хриплым шепотом допытывается Имаёши, не переставая водить коленом вверх и вниз по внутреннему бедру Касамацу, - ты бы… ты бы мне дал?

И тогда у Касамацу, которого от оргазма отделяет всего пара рывков, вырывается самое постыдное в его жизни “да”. В этот момент по законам жанра открывается дверь, ведущая в гостиную.

\- У меня болит уздечка, - жалуется наутро Имаёши, с трудом ворочая языком.

\- Избавь этот мир от подробностей своей сексуальной жизни, - басит Эндо-семпай и швыряет в него кроссовкой; остальные покатываются со смеху, а Касамацу едва не умирает от теплового удара, вызванного приливом крови к щекам.

 

\- …Из-за роста тебя легко блокировать сверху.

\- Спасибо, капитан, - закатывает глаза Касамацу. Как будто разница в два сантиметра наделяет человека Особыми Полномочиями.

Имаёши фыркает особенно отчетливо и утирает со лба капли пота. Густая челка падает на глаза, заслоняя обзор, отдельные волоски липнут к губам.

\- На тебя смотреть стремно, постригись.

\- Хорошо, дорогая, - парирует он, заставляя Касамацу моментально выйти из себя. – Да ладно, - не обращая внимания на глазеющих на них сверстников, Имаёши со смехом отклоняет отнюдь не дурашливые удары, - отращу еще немного и сделаю ирокез.

\- Придурок странный, - бурчит Касамацу, потирая ушибленное плечо и с трудом подавляет желание улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Не всем же быть задротами, - любезно соглашается “придурок”. – Давай я тебя подержу, а ты попробуй забрасывать из-под локтя.

Касамацу и рад бы возразить, что в составе команды больше дюжины игроков, с которыми он запросто мог бы потренироваться, но здравый смысл предательски помалкивает, а в голове ни единой достаточно убедительной причины, которая позволила бы ему отказаться от предложенной помощи. Имаёши выжидающе посматривает на него, скрестив на груди худые руки. В его изломанных движениях, пружинистой походке, вечно ссутуленной спине и выгнутой длинной шее есть странная, болезненная грация. (“В шесть лет я упал с дерева и сломал позвоночник. Мать два года возила по врачам, а когда заново выучился ходить – каждый день в бассейн”, – поделился Имаёши однажды вечером, когда они втроем переводили дух после наполненной трудовыми подвигами недели – они двое и упаковка пивных банок, конечно. Касамацу до сих пор не уверен, что делать с этим неожиданно обрушившимся на него откровением.)

В жестоком тактильном контакте между противниками нет ничего необычного: многочисленные касания, толчки на грани фола, оттоптанные ноги и сдержанная тяжесть чужого тела. В том, как прижимается к его спине Имаёши, чувствуется некая избирательная заинтересованность, шепот поверх плеча приобретает целенаправленно интимный оттенок. В очередной раз дернувшись влево, чтобы выйти из зоны блока, Касамацу внезапно чувствует слабое, но явственное давление в области крестца, и его обдает ледяным ужасом. Он застывает, сжимая мяч с такой силой, что белеют костяшки пальцев. Выражение лица Имаёши за его спиной не утратило ни толики обычной безмятежности.

\- В чем дело? – спрашивает он, и на миг Касамацу кажется, что в порыве азарта парень и сам мог не заметить собственного интригующего состояния. Однако уже следующее плавное движение жесткой грудной клетки вверх, вдоль позвоночника Касамацу рассеивает все сомнения.

\- Охренел совсем? – едва слышно цедит он, чувствуя, как румянец расцветает на щеках и шее уродливыми багровыми пятнами.

\- Туго же ты соображаешь, - так же тихо отзывается Имаёши и скалит зубы.

Со стороны все выглядит более чем невинно, длинные широкие футболки скрывают от любопытствующих и однозначный интерес Имаёши, и тот факт, что Касамацу, как последний дурак, тоже начинает возбуждаться.

\- Свалил быстро. И не вздумай даже заговорить со мной после этого.

\- Как скажешь. Ровно месяц слова тебе не скажу, - опустив руки, Имаёши неторопливо бредет в сторону раздевалок. Касамацу, словно парализованный, остается стоять посреди площадки до тех пор, пока его не окликает тренер.

 

На первый взгляд, сосуществование в ограниченном десятком квадратных метров пространстве кажется невероятным без вынужденных, сухих диалогов, но Касамацу справляется. Он старается изо всех сил.

Проходит неделя, показавшаяся пыткой вечностью. Имаёши не пытается пойти на контакт, привычно сунуть нос в конспекты с целью проверки правильности вычислений, стащить какую-нибудь личную вещь Касамацу и забыть ее, скажем, в холодильнике; скорее напротив – никогда прежде он не убирал свою половину комнаты столь часто и тщательно. В особенно тоскливый вечер пятницы исправно молчавший телефон Касамацу вспыхивает, ознаменовывая доставку нового сообщения.

“Я подумал, раз мы не разговариваем, смс покатит”, – большой палец Касамацу зависает в опасной близости от кнопки “delete”, пока он не пролистывает послание до конца: “ты хотел бы провести со мной ночь?”

\- Нет, - хрипло выдавливает Касамацу и оборачивается к сутулой фигуре в дальнем углу. – Нет, - повторяет он гораздо тверже, потому что он не трус, а потому не боится серьезных, взрослых решений.

\- Ладно, - покладисто отзывается Имаёши и тут же принимается строчить смс кому-то еще. Еще через четверть часа он уходит и возвращается далеко за полночь, почти бесшумно перемещаясь по комнате, но в темноте звуки делаются громче и отчетливей. 

Разумеется, Касамацу и виду не подает, что все это время провел ворочаясь в удушающее жаркой постели. Он ни о чем не жалеет. Он все сделал правильно. 

 

Нелепый сон не идет из головы: пригрезившийся перед самым рассветом Имаёши целовал его властно и сладко, щекоча щеки отросшей до неприличия шевелюрой, и кожу губ даже слегка тянет – как в памятный вечер после победы на региональных.

Касамацу просыпается больным и разбитым. Он не хочет идти и становиться творцом своего будущего, как того ожидают строгие родители. Он хочет завернуться в беспомощный клубок одеяла и послать всех к черту. Имаёши уже ушел, на спинке кресла у его рабочего стола белеет мятая рубашка. И тогда Касамацу совершает ужасный, непростительный поступок: он сжимает в руках бесполезную ткань и вдыхает чужой запах так жадно, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

 

\- Я согласен, - быстро, чтобы не передумать, проговаривает Касамацу и запихивает руки в карманы почти по локоть. Имаёши задумчиво качает ногой в такт мелодии в наушниках.

\- Мм, я рад?

\- Я согласен на… то, что ты предложил, - горло сжимает спазм.

\- Поздно, - кивает Имаёши, ни на миг не отрываясь от книги.

\- Ну прости, - с пол-оборота заводится Касамацу, - не все такие резкие, как ты.

\- Бог простит.

Когда от грохота захлопнувшейся двери с потолка осыпается горстка штукатурки, Имаёши, не глядя, отшвыривает наушники, откладывает очки и с силой трет руками лицо.

\- Тормоз, - вполголоса бормочет он и, сделав два шага, с размаху валится на чужую постель. Там Касамацу и находит его под утро, молча отталкивает к стене и засыпает рядом.

 

\- Поверить не могу, что у тебя никогда никого не было, - жарко дышит ему в шею Имаёши, неосознанно сжимая плечи. В ушах шумит так, что даже грохот воды, льющейся из вывернутого до отказа крана, кажется робким плеском. – Ты, случаем, не врешь?

Касамацу кусает губы, чтобы не выпалить дежурную гадость. Он напрочь растерян, слишком сильно боится расстроить хрупкое, только что установившееся между ними перемирие. Пальцы совсем не дрожат, когда он проводит скользкой от геля ладонью вверх и вниз по члену Имаёши, постепенно наращивая темп, второй рукой подхватывая и осторожно поглаживая тяжелые яички, и запрокидывает голову для очередного поцелуя. Он не поручился бы, что делает все правильно, однако не похоже, чтобы кто-нибудь жаловался. Смотреть вниз необычайно стыдно, как будто его руки не имеют к нему никакого отношения. Имаёши перехватывает его запястье, направляя движение.

\- Вот здесь, - подсказывает он, явно боясь задеть и без того болезненное самолюбие Касамацу, и от сквозящей в голосе неуверенности становится еще жарче и лучше. – Мне так больше нравится.

Вдоль нижней части члена Имаёши идет плотная вспухшая вена, и стыд обжигает кожу Касамацу при мысли о том, что будет, если дотронуться до нее языком.

\- Гадости думаешь? – слегка задыхаясь, язвит Имаёши, и тогда Касамацу сжимает ладонь еще крепче, не без удовольствия наблюдает, как, на миг удивленно расширившись, зажмуриваются темные, ехидные глаза. Имаёши кончает абсолютно бесшумно, слегка запрокидывает голову, открывая светлое горло и угловатый, натягивающий кожу кадык. 

Повинуясь порыву тщательно скрываемой внутренней иррациональности, Касамацу осторожно пробует его сперму на вкус. Стоит ли говорить, что Имаёши выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы почтить его своим безраздельным вниманием. 

\- Вкусно?

\- Закройся! – кулаки сжимаются против воли.

\- Да ладно тебе стесняться! Все уже было, - развязно подмигивает Имаёши и, ни секунды не раздумывая, опускается на колени. – И еще будет.

 

\- Касамацу-семпай завел подружку? – довольно тянет неугомонный Кисе и тут же давится мороженым, получив подзатыльник.

\- Никакой подружки!

\- Что, неужели бойфренда? – округляет глаза тот.

\- Кисе! – рявкает Касамацу, до хруста сжимая раскладушку мобильного. В ответ раздается звонкий смех и невнятные вопли, прохожие неодобрительно оборачиваются им вслед.

На маленьком дисплее, прямо под отрывком нового входящего сообщения, заканчивающегося словами “...но самое главное, никогда” красуется онлайн-открытка с изображением одинокого плюшевого мишки, мокнущего под дождем на старой скамейке. Только Имаёши мог выбрать что-то настолько девчоночье. Ну, и еще Кисе, конечно.

“Не бросай меня”, – просит извилистая надпись поперек рисунка.

Кретин.


End file.
